1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to lightweight power tools especially adapted for use by handicapped persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools generally are of two types: (1) those having self-contained electrical motors disposed within a housing, and (2) those receiving power from a remote source, usually pneumatic. The first-mentioned category of power tools is very common and includes such things as saws, drills, hedge trimmers, and so forth. A drawback of tools of this type is that an electrical motor is disposed within a housing that defines the exterior portion of the tool itself. Frequently, the electrical motors and their associated housings are quite bulky and heavy, particularly if the tools are adapted to perform work that requires a large amount of power.
The second category of hand tools referred to above principally involves pneumatic wrenches. In this category of tool, a large, bulky, heavy housing includes an air motor and a drive member projecting from the housing. The drive member is connected to the air motor for rotation upon activation of the air motor. The drive member is adapted to receive various implements such as sockets, allen wrench extensions, and screwdriver bits. The power source for the air motor usually is a supply of compressed air that is disposed at a location remote from the tool. The tool and the power source are connected by a pneumatic hose. A problem with power tools of this type is that they generally are suitable only for commercial use, and thus they are constructed of large, heavy components. Also, they usually are operated by maintaining high pressure in the line and tool at all times so that they can be activated merely by pulling a trigger included as part of the tool. In order to withstand the high pressures that are imposed upon the tool at all times, it is necessary that the tool be constructed of heavy-duty materials. The foregoing factors make it impossible for pneumatic power tools to be operated by handicapped persons or those having less than average strength.
An additional problem with both of the referenced types of tools is that their housings, particularly their handles and trigger mechanisms, are adapted for use only by persons having at least average strength and maneuvering capability. The handles frequently consist of large-diameter, generally cylindrical portions that project from the housing. It is difficult or impossible for handicapped persons, persons having small hands, or persons having less than average strength to adequately grip the handle and thereafter maneuver the tool. Also, the handles usually have a trigger mechanism that is adapted to be squeezed by one's index finger. While such an arrangement is adequate for most people, those having various disabilities, such as handicapped people, frequently cannot grasp the handle adequately while activating the trigger at the same time.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art, it is desired to provide a lightweight power tool that can be grasped readily by virtually anyone, including handicapped people and those having small hands. It also is desired to provide a power tool having an activating switch that can be activated readily while the tool is being held. Additionally, it is desired to provide a power tool that includes a compact, lightweight, easily maneuverable housing that can be manipulated readily by persons having physical disabilities.